Tonight Will Be The Night
by XxKitsuu-omega16xX
Summary: Her family was not perfect, it was far from it. She loved it all the same, for everything she knew was taught to her. She was apart of things on the dark side of the illegal stuff, but her brother kept her out of the law's eye. How much longer will he be able to do that though as she gets deeper into the dark side. Can she save her self, or will someone else have to do it?
1. Beginner's Luck

**AN: Tadah! I wanted to make this story for a few weeks now. The story Curve Ball was my inspiration to make a F&F Story. I usually only do Anime fics, but I have a habit of not liking how it goes. But with this story, I feel like I have more of a connection with it, as it will have some pieces of my life in it and tied to some things in the story that will be revealed later on. I hope you guys love October as much as I do so far. I haven't really figured out just her personality is just yet, but it is starting to develop. **

**I am looking for a beta for this story and if I can find one for my story Love of Corpses, which is a fic for Black Butler I will highly appreciate it and I will try to continue that story. My main focus though will be on Tonight Will Be The Night. Also please keep in mind that I wrote this at midnight so there will be some problems haha. If anyone sees anything I missed, please let me know. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the movies or the story line for the movies. The only thing I own in My OC's including October, and my story. But if I owned Dom...bad things would happen :3 Diesel would have his shirt off a LOT, so I could enjoy la sexiness XD**

**One Extra Thing: I am not really sure just yet where in the movies this story takes place, I haven't decided yet. I think though I will have it start off thought right after FF2 when Roman and Brain stop the bad guy and Brian goes back to the FBI. But I am not sure if I want it to follow the movies, but if that does happen, they will only be used as a time line. But now enjoy :D**

**P.S.S: If any one gets offend with how I worded something, please let me know and I will fix it. That is the last thing I want to you ^.^**

* * *

The sound of screeching tires could be heard as four cars took off down the road, each one trying to get in front of the other. Each of the drivers were starting to get agitated as they fought for dominance over the others and them getting no where. This kept up until a quarter of a mile into the race, when a black Nissan GT-R purposely fell back behind the other three cars. This caused the gap to close as other races tried to keep the black car behind them, but the racer was having none of that. The mystery driver smirked as they shifted gears and swerved to the left of the other cars. The GT-R hit the dirt covered shoulder of road and picked up more speed as again the driver shifted gears. The car then started to get ahead of the others, as the other drivers were confused as to what just happened. The Nissan then jolted back onto the road as it came close to hitting the side of a pink Lamborghini, but the female driver slammed on her breaks fast enough to keep a collision from happening.

By doing this, it didn't only case the pink car to fall into last place but also to swerve off the road and into a tree. The female driver got out of the crashed car and started to cuss at the black GT-R, but the driver paid no attention as they were now in tied in first place next to a neon green Honda. The male driver of the Honda smirked and pressed his NOS button which caused him to jolt back in his seat when the car got a speed boost. The other driver shook their head as the male made an error and hit his NOS to early.

They were finally reaching the finish line when the green car started to slow down, the black car shifted gears once more going into 5 gear now, and hitting one of the two NOS buttons. In a flash, the black Nissan GT-R crossed the finish line and won the race, the car kept driving for a few more miles before the affect of the boost wore off and aloud the driver to return to the crowd that waited for the winner. The other two cars that came in second and third also pulled up next to the black car, and they stepped out.

Both racers were male, one black and the other white, walked over to the GT-R and watched as the mystery driver stepped out of the car.

The two males were expecting to see another male, but were sorely mistaken when a golden blonde stepped out the car and smirked at the two boys. The female had forest green eyes that were decorated with a gray smokey eye make up that made her eyes pop even more. Her slightly plump lips held a clear lip gloss on them, as they were a natural rose color, and her cheek bones were masked in a light pink blush. She didn't have to wear much make-up as her skin was a light brown color that came from tanning and her Latina and Hawaiian heritage. Her hair was a natural chocolate brown, but she dyed it golden blonde every few months as she felt it suited her features better than the brown did. She had styled her layers hair in a half teased/ half pony tail and half down and curled style as the curls reached the middle of her back. The bangs swept over her left eye, was bulled back by a bobby pin and the sides of her hair framed her slender face. The racer had decided on wearing a black t-shirt that clung to her body in all the right ways, and cut off at a few inches above her pierced belly button, and wore ripped short shorts that showed off her toned legs that only came from somebody who danced, and wore combat boots that went up to a couple inches above her ankles.

The boys were taken back by the woman that now stood in front of them spinning her car keys on her left index finger that was dressed in finger-less biker gloves. The woman held a smirk on her face as she saw they look on the male face's. The crowd around the three had gone quiet as the woman stepped out of her car, but then started up loud again as the males wolf whistled at her and some of the females dd as well. The male body of the crowd wanted to bed with her and the females were jealous of her dancer body and good looks, but one thing that everyone including the other racers shared in common was the curiosity of who this new racer was. Before any words were said, a dark colored man walked up the the now four racers as the owner of the pink car finally joined the others.

He was smirking as he knew right from the beginning who the winner was going to be. Taking the blonde's hand in his, he held it up for everyone to see and spoke, "I give you the winner of tonight's race. October Messick!" The crowd cheered for the now named winner.

The blonde known as October rolled her eyes before reclaiming her hand and with same said had, smacked the host of the race in the head. "Just give me the money I won, you idiot."

Her voice was filled with humor. The male laughed as he rubbed the back of his head and handed her the wad of cash, and looked at the other three racers. "I warned y'all that this here racer was tough to beat." The other female rolled her eyes and popped the gum she was chewing and muttered a "Whateves." Before walking back to her car. The damage from the collision with the tree wasn't all that bad. The passenger side had taken most of the damage as there was dents and paint missing, but it was still drive-able. The woman got in it and drove away, not being a good loser.

The two males were still a bit tongue tied as it finally started to sink in that they lost to a new comer to Miami and to a girl at that. Even though she was pretty, it was hardly ever that female racers had the nerve to race with the big boys like Roman and Brian. Any who normally went against Brian lost, but October was the first to beat him. Roman finally got over the shock and smirked at Tej and the girl. "Nah, its all good man. Just didn't expect her to be that good. Looks like Brian just lost his cred."He laughed as he leaned on his car and elbowed the male blonde. Taking this moment to finally regain his composure, Brian spoke. "It was beginner's luck." He didn't want to admit that he lost to a new comer.

October rolled her eyes at this as she turned her back to the boys and walked back to her car door. Before opening it, she looked back at Brian Roman, and Tej. "If you call 8 years of experience beginner's luck, then I hate to see what you consider actual experience." She smirked once more as she heard Roman and Tej laugh at the insult as Brian'smirk fell.

She then got back in her car, placed the money in the glove department of her car and the drove off from the crowd. The race had taken place out side of city limits and in one of the back roads that left the city. This way any chance of police catching wind of the race was in the single digits. October had been driving for a good hour, when her cell phone started to ring. Looking at her radio, as she had the blue-tooth set up in her car, she saw one of her crew members name's. Clicking the answer button on the radio, she spoke. "What up, Rance? Any news for me?" She asked, as she had been expecting the call all day. The male on the other end was silent for a few seconds before speaking up. "Yeah, the deal with Tran was a success and they are off the crew's ass about the money now. You can come back to if you want."

October paused for a moment before speaking again. "I will come back in a few days. Have to finish up here in Florida, since my contact with one of the drug lords out here went sour. He was caught by police and I had to have my brother burn the ties between him and I."

"Alright, well what are we going to do now that we lost the money income we were getting from him?" Rance asked with worry in his voice.

"Relax man, I hit the jack pot tonight in a race, and I made a few new deals with some other dealers out here. They will make up for the lost income. As long as we send them the parts when they are needed, they will keep sending us the money. I now own them." She said, a business tone had over taken her voice by now.

Rance taken back by this news was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What are you going to do when you finally want to have a normal life?"

October sighed as Rance had asked her this plenty of other times since her 24th birthday. "Rance, I wont have to worry about that for a few years still. I am only in my early 20's. Besides, you know I have a plan for everything. All my contacts know that at some point, I will cut ties with them. But I have back up plans for if that day happens. Now stop pestering me, I will see you and the rest of the crew in a few days." With out waiting for a replay, she hit the end button on her radio and ended the call. She was then left alone to her thoughts as she made the rest of the ride to the motel that she had been calling home for the past 5 months. It was going to be a long trip home for her as she still had somethings she had to take care of in Miami. One of the things being to tie up some loose ends with her new contacts. Which she would be dealing with in the morning. October pulled into the motel parking lot, and parked her car. She took the money she won from the race and put it in her pocket as she also grabbed her phone before getting out of her car and locking it. When she entered her room, the lights flickered on, revealing the single bed that was made when the maids came earlier that day. Her clothes were in a neat pile on the table near the window and her other pair of shoes, converse and flip flops, were near the chair.

The maids has grown accustom to the blond racer being there and had made it a habit to pick up her clothes as well when they cleaned the room every other morning. October shut the door behind her and locked it. She then placed her phone and keys on the desk that held her laptop, a t.v, and her wallet. She walked over to the bed and took off her boots, throwing them over next to her other shoes and then proceeded to take of her shirt, shorts, socks and undergarments. The girl undid her hair, and placed the bobby pin and rubber band on counter near the bathroom that held all her beauty products. Her hair fell limp but didn't really move much as it as still teased and held in place by tons of hair spray.

She looked her self over in the mirror and shook her head at some of the scars she had acquired of the years in dealing with the shit she ran. Most of them were covered up by a tattoo. Meaning that most of the scars where on her back and arms.  
She had a huge tattoo that was on her back, which consisted of a lotus that rested between her shoulder blades and a red rose on the left side of the lotus and a yellow rose on the other side of the lotus. From there two wings sprouted from behind the roses and covered the sides of her back and stopped mid-thigh. One wing was black like a fallen angel wing with a few feathers missing here and there and the other wing was nothing but skeletal. No fethers were on the wing, no skin...  
just bone. The tattoo was one big story that held a lot of meaning to her.

Most of the scars that rested on her back, where big jagged ones that were made from a knife, the scars on her arms where small so she didn't didn't have tattoos there on her arms. Her hand ran across her stomach as she had one scar that was at an angle up it took up almost half on her abdomen. Her finger's traced the scar before shaking her head, and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After she was done, she went to her pile of clothes and grabbed a pair of light green shorts and a white tank top and put them on, and checked her phone once more. She had one text from Rance, rolling her eyes, she clicked to open it. The text was wishing her a good night from the crew and that everyone missed her and couldn't wait to see their boss in a few days. October rolled her eyes and replied calling them kiss asses. She then shut her phone off, climbed into bed and turned the light off. Her mind raced to plans of the next day before slipping into a dreamless night.


	2. Warehouse Deals

**AN: I am pretty proud of myself. Two chapters posted in two days...what what?! Haha. I am still searching for that Beta. Once they have been found, the chapters I have posted already will be looked over. Then they will hopefully look even better then before :D **

**I hope everyone likes the new chapter...please give me feed back, it helps me like a lot haha.**

* * *

Sun beams crept into the hotel room as morning appeared in Miami, Florida. The beams slowly crept across the peach carpet and onto the bed that held a still sleeping October. At some point in the night, she had tossed the blankets off of her and kicked them off the bed. The white tank top she was sleeping in had scrunched up under her bra, exposing her stomach and back, one arm was covering part of her face while the other was in an awkward position, as she was laying on it. Her legs were bent in a 45 degree angle to her left as her upper part was facing the ceiling. To say she had a good night sleep was an understatement. The rays of the sun had reached her face now, and laid right on her eye that was not covered. Groaning and turning to her right caused her to wake up, as she had fallen of the bed with a loud thud.

Dull pain pasted through her back side as she stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what just happened. Ignoring the sudden pain, she sat up and rubbed her eyes and groaned once more as the dream she was having was interrupted. The girl let out a big yawn and stretched as she stood up and fixed her shirt. October then made her way over to the table and turned her phone back on, and cursed as she had slept later then what she had planed. It was 10 in the morning and she had to meet with the two new contacts in 35 mins. October set her phone down quickly as she rushed over to the pile of clothes and pulled out a semi-formal looking outfit. October wasn't usually the type to wear fancy clothing, and hated that she had to when dealing with certain clients she had. She quickly traded her tank top for a nice peach colored blouse and shorts for black slacks.

Tossing on some socks and her boots, she bounced over to the sink and brushed her straight hair, and pulled it back into a tight pony tail. Taking her bangs and pulling them back with a slight bump, she then applied some simple eyeliner and gloss before grabbing her keys, the money she won the night before and her phone.

She locked up the room and made her way to her car and sighed as she started it. The blond could not wait to be finished with everything out here and be on her way back to LA. Over the course of the past 5 months, October had been in Miami trying to work out why her first client stopped his money funds, as one of her suppliers were getting irritated that she was late on her payments. While she was down here, she had learned that her contact was being watched by cops and was trying to withdraw from outside the city payments, trying to get them off his case.

But that ended up being a bust as not even four months of her being here, he got busted any way and was sent to jail. October was pissed at the turn of events, and it didn't help the matters as her supplier was getting very impatient with her money debt. Over the course of the last month, the girl was looking for new clients to replenish the money she had lost. Last week her luck finally changed when she met Carlos and Alex in a club one night. They were in minor things, like simple smuggling of different things along with street racing. That was how she was able to strike a deal with the two men, they send her money every two weeks, and she will send them car parts twice a month. What made October successful in her line of business though was the power she held though. Where most people would simply go back verbal agreement; she went by paper and video agreements. October knew knew people who also knew people, those people kept tabs on the clients and others who worked for her. That way if she was ever cheated or ever betrayed, she could bring the people down, and destroy their business.

The woman's thoughts were cut short when she realized that she had reached her destination. Quickly pulling out a hand gun she kept hidden under her seat and placing it in her waist ban, after making sure the safety was on, October got out of her car. Putting the wad of cash in her bra and putting her phone in one of the pockets in her pants she walked over to the entrance of the building.

The building was actually in fact a ware house that was used mostly for storage. The ware house was a bit run down looking, as graffiti decorated the brick walls. Windows were boarded up by plywood, except for a few where a fan was installed to keep the inside cool on hot days. The door that led to the inside of the building was a metal door that had dark green paint on it, and held paint chippings and dents. Rust covered the hinges of the door and she noted that there were two men guarding the door. One looked buff, while the other was a few inches shorter and was clearly on the lean side.

October knew that she was on the bad side of the city as the other buildings that surrounded the fenced off warehouse was either abandoned and full of homeless people, or trashy with drug addicts and hooks hanging around them. 'What a way to run a business.' She sarcastically thought, disgust written all over her face as she walked up to the two men. The smaller one looked her up and down, fingering she must of been the one his bosses were expecting. She met their description to the T, but to be frank, he didn't like the vibe she gave off. Either it being the way she carried herself or the outfit, but he felt as if his bosses were making a deal with a devil. When the Blondie made her way to the door, the small man spoke, "State your business." It was short and rude, he didn't like her, and he was going to make it evident that she was not welcome here.

October's mood was getting shittier by the minute. First she woke up later then she wanted, second she had to wear formal clothes when it was evident that there was no reason to, and now the henchman was being an ass to her. Glaring her deep green eyes at the man, she returned the favor and held irritation in her voice as she spoke. "It is clear that you know why I am here. Now let me in to see your damn bosses before I drop kick you into the next centry." Her glare deepening as she spoke. The male paused for a minute, unsure if she serious or not. The bigger man of the two chuckled at the display, and opened the door. "They are expecting you ." The buff man said amusement in his voice.

"Fuck off." Was the only thing she said as she walked into the warehouse. As the door closed behind her, sirens could be heard in the distance. Yep, this day just couldn't get any better for her. She then made her way into the warehouse, becoming more disgusted with the surroundings. Every where she looked, there where shelves stacked with boxes full of random things.

Some boxes looked like they were full of car parts, others looked like they were full of canned food, and others, she wasn't even sure. Eventually she made her way to the center of the room where two men sat at a wooden table with a chair on her side. The two men smiled at her, as they stood up to greet her. October scanned the room around her, taking note that 5 grunts formed a circle around them each holding a gun. 'Touchy much?' Was all she thought as she shook both the men hands and sat down.

Both men were wearing business suits, which she still did not understand why the dress code had to be so formal. All she was doing was making sure that the deal was the same and if anything of the deal needed to be altered, it would happen now and not later on in the future. October smiled at the two men, though in her eyes it was clear she was in a prissy mood and wanted to leave already. Out of the two men, one looked older then the other by a good ten or so years. The older looking man had black hair, with streaks of grey and white mixed into the sleeked back hair. His brown eyes had bags under them from years of sleepless nights and stress from running his businesses.

His dark skin was a little droopy, as the years had not been kind, and he held a deep scar across one of his cheeks. He was on the bigger side of life, as in he never went hungry and all the time he spent stuffing his hand in the cookie jar had caught up to him. The suit he wore was a maroon color and his shirt black and no tie. The shirt was open a bit and exposed so grey chest hairs. The other male, was a little younger and wasn't as gruff as the other. He had Black hair as well, and had some grays, but those were due to stress and not old age.

His eyes were a hazel color, but held no bags under them; his eyes however were stern and appeared to look at everyone like he was better then them. He had some wrinkles on his face, but again it was more from stress then old age. His suit though was full on black with a white shirt, and a maroon tie. As all three of the people sat down, October was the first to speak.

"Alright, first thing is first. Where is my money that you owe? My boys have already informed me that you received the part yesterday." The tone in her voice showed that she meant business and she knew what she was doing. But one would hope she did, as she had been in this trade since she was 19.

The older man smile a face toothy grin before reaching down by his leg, a light thud and smack could be heard as he laid a medium sized brief case on the table. A couple of clicks later and the lid opened. Inside the case was stacked with money, each stack contained a good thousand dollars. October smirked and took out on the the small stacks and held out one of the bills and looked into the light to make sure it was real. She then placed the bill back into the stack and counted the rest of the money in the brief case quickly. Content that it was all there, she closed it and placed it at her side.

The older man then spoke. "As you can see all 100,000 dollars is there. We are quite happy with the parts you have sent us, the boys had a feild day with them."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Carlos, cut the crap. You know that I didn't come here for mild chatter. I want to finish up with these deal, so I can leave this shitty area and go home so I can leave tomorrow morning. Now is the deal still the same? You send send me $100,000 every two weeks and you will get a shipment of what ever it is you need. Weather it be parts, armed weapons, or what ever."

The younger man now spoke up. "Chicka, you better keep your sass to a minimum. Or your boys will find your body parts shipped back to them."

October leaned forward in her seat threateningly and glared at the male. "Are you threatening me Alex? You forget, I own you and your father now. If it was not for MY parts, your drivers would be screwed you would would have been busted in no time. Now if I were you, I would keep your sass to a minimum. Or your daddy hear will have to find new a new hobby."

Carlos gave Alex a stern look before cursing at him in Spanish. Carlos has had heard of October and what she could do to someone who pissed her off enough, but also knew that she was a good business partner as she always had the best of everything she was willing to trade. He hated to admit it, but she really did save his ass with agreeing to make these deals with him. His trade had slowly started to fall apart in the last couple of years, as bit by bit his drivers that were in Mexico and here had been getting caught because the cars were not upgraded, and was slowly losing money as he could not make drug sales.

But then Alex and him met October in a club a little over a week ago and offered help in return for them to be her money supply. So in a way, she was right. She owned them, for if he lost her then his supplies would stop coming in and thus would be in the same spot as before meeting her, but worse as she would destroy his rep and then he would lose everything. Carlos apologized to October. "I apologize for my son. It seems he lost his mannors his mother and I instilled into him. But to answer your question, yes the deal is still the same. But even if we do not need supplies we will send at least $50,000 every two weeks until we need more supplies and then send the full amount." He said, hoping she would be okay with this.

October was silent for a few moments as she thought about it. She actually liked that idea, this way she would pay Tran when he would want his money and her not be late and have to hear him. "That is fine. Now if that is all. I will now take me leave."

Carlos and Alex remained silent then, and stood up when the woman did and shook her hand, closing the deal. October then grabbed the suitcase and headed back to her car, glad to be leaving the crack side of town and to be rid of the clothes she was wearing.


	3. Good TO Be Home

**AN: Ladies and Gents! Chapter 3 has arrived. I am sorry it took so long. It took me 2 days to write this chapter as I wanted it to be perfect. Some more lovelies come into view. I wanted to get them perfect and wasn't quiet sure how to do it. I think I have found a Beta, not sure just yet. I am waiting to hear back from them. So in the mean time, one of my friends has been helping me. He has been very helpful with this chapter. Some of the characters are based off of my crazy friends, so hopefully they are not to to crazy haha.**

**Review Responses: **

** Guest: Who ever you maybe mystory person, but I will tell you...Dom and everyone else will show up soon I promise. I just want to get everyone I want introduced right now, introduced. Think of it as setting the scene haha.**

** Simone: I hope you like this new chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the movies. If I did, Dom would have his shirt off more :D I only own this story, and my characters.**

**Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Music could be heard blaring through the speakers of a black Nissan GT-R, as it weaved in and out of traffic on the LA high way. The driver of the car was drumming her fingers to the metal that was playing, and an occasional head bang would arise out of her in the right moments. October had been driving for a week or more by now and was anxious to get home. It had been a long while since she saw her city of LA with all the beach glory that came with it. Sure, Miami had beaches as well and more then likely the same weather but for October, nothing compared to the city she grew up in.

It didn't matter where the racer could be in the world or how long, she would always want to come back to LA. That was why when she made business deals, she was careful not to get caught. It would kill her if she was ever forced to leave the city and her crew, always having to be on the run. Things like that justed didn't work out for her, which was why she was grateful that her brother stuck his neck out for her. October would have hated if she ended up like her mother, always bouncing from one place to the next. Never to know when you can finally call it quits and restart your life.

It has been almost 5 years since October saw her mother or even spoke to her and 6 years since she had known her crew. October maybe furious with her mother for bailing on her brother and herself, but she was always thankful for the older Latina woman. If it had not been for the woman, October would have never met her crew and found the family she had today. October could still remember the day she met all five members.

* * *

_October thought her mother finally lost her mind. Not only did she want her to do a heist for her, but also do it with five other people who she had never met before. The 19 year old, huffed as she drove to one of the many clubs her mother and herself owned. When she arrived and entered the building, she headed to the very back of the club and past the VIP lounge. The booming of the music in the front could be heard as she finally made it to her mother's office. _

_The girl fluffed her curled hair, and pulled down her black cocktail dress, so her buttock wasn't hanging out. She then proceeded to open the door and was greeted by six people. Four of them female, and two males. October noticed her mother was sitting on top of her deck with her legs crossed. Her mother had dark chocolate brown eyes that seemed to match perfectly with her jet black hair, that was styled in a bob-cut that framed her dark toned skinned face perfectly. Her mother never liked to wear a lot of make-up but some eyeliner and clear gloss on her rose colored lips. The outfit the 42 year old decided to wear was very flattering for someone her age. _

_Unlike her daughter, she loved formal wear. She wore a black blouse that buttoned up and some of her buttons were left open to reveal some cleavage. The blouse was tucked into a dark blue pencil skirt that was flattered with white flats. Smiling at her mother, October gave her a confused look. _

_"Mom, who are these people?" _

_Her mother smiled as she got off the desk and looked at the others. "This is the crew that will help you with this heist." _

_Walking to the girl closest to her left, she introduced her. __"This is Brandie, she is a racer and also a gun expert."_

_The woman named Brandie smiled and October scanned her. Brandie looked to be the same age as herself and a few inches taller then the 5'5 in blond, and held features of a Hawaiian and Asian girl mixed. The features suited her, as she wore her light brown hair down past her shoulder blades. The long bangs framed her round face that held hazel colored eyes, which was decorated in a light pink eye shadow, and had plump lips that were coated in a pink gloss as well. The girl defiantly had the Hawaiian female body, as her curved hips gave it away. _

_Brandie wore navy blue short shorts, a black tank top which was covered in a white panda sweater that hung off her shoulders, and had on pink flats. A gun belt rested at her hips and held two hand held guns. October could tell the girl loved pink as the necklace and bracelets she wore were different shades of pink that went with her make up. Brandie smiled happily and spoke. "_

_Hey! What's up? As you know, I am Brandie. I can be the sweetest thing, but piss me off and I will fuck you up." _

_October could have sworn she saw a dark glare in the girl's eyes as she said the words, but noticed Brandie held a smile all the same. The blond couldn't make a judgement just yet as her mother moved on to the next girl that stood by Brandie. _

_Marie, October's mother, placed a hand on the girl who appeared to be a couple of years younger then October and an inch shorter as well. "This is Nikki, she is my favorite. Besides being a racer, she is also known to have her way with words and can get out of a lot of situations, but is known to have sticky hands." _

_October's mother smirked as she said the words. Nikki looked at Marie and shouted, "HEY! I am quite skilled with my hands and tongue." _

_October then took this chance to get a good look at her as well. Nikki was a pale colored girl, who had two different shades of hair. The top of her hair consisted of black that then faded to red, that reached her collar bone and slightly teased. She had think black eyeliner that made her light blue eyes pop more then they already did, and had a light red lipstick cover her thin lips. Though her lips suited her, as she also had two lip piercings on her bottom lip._

_October had to admit, Nikki had good taste in clothes as she wore a black tube top that held her chest well and then flowed a bit as it stopped right above her pierced belly button. Her dark purple and ripped skinny jeans showed of her lean legs, and wore black studded stilettos. The accessories she wore just seemed to flow with the outfit as well, as she wore a spiked choker and bracelets that went along. As the perverseness of Nikki's comment sunk into the others, October caught on well and snickered. _

_"Nikki, you and I will get along great." _

_October said still laughing inwardly at the joke. Nikki just turned to face the blond and laughed. _

_"At least some of us has a taste of humor.__" Nikki said, slightly glancing at the other female that stood next to her._

_Marie cleared her throat and then continued to the last female, "This is Stella. If you haven't caught on yet, then I shall say it. She is a racer as well, but also is a hacker prodigy." The way her mother said it, it seemed she was filled with pride in the girl who looked to be two or so years older then October. _

_Stella held up her hands in a peace sign and then looked at her black nails, as a blush was evident on her cheeks. Stella had wavy brown hair that went down to her shoulders even though it was pulled into a high ponytail. Her bangs went to just above her eyes that held black glasses. the glasses made it a little difficult to see her light green eyes. She wore no make-up but had two facial piercings, her bottom lip held one piercing though it was kind of hard to see as she had full lips. _

_Her other piercing, being her septum, oddly went with her nose that seemed to be a little bit big for her slim face. As it was evident that she was a geek, as she wore a simple band t-shirt and skinny jeans that was followed by her skater shoes. October could tell that the girl was shy, and that made the normal social butterfly nervous. She was going to have to fix the shyness out of this girl. Marie patted Stella's shoulder and moved on to one of the males. _

_"This is Rance. He is a grease monkey like yourself, and is pretty good when it comes to brute force." Marie said as she once again stood next to the male who had caramel colored skin. _

_He stood a good foot taller then October's mother and had to be three years older then October. His black hair was braided in corn rows, but it looked good on him. His eyes were a stormy grey and they stood against his skin. Rance had some stubble abound his medium sized lips and around his sharp jaw line. His outfit consisted of a grey tank top that was covered in grease stains. It showed off his muscled arms and his one arm sleeve. His pants were a little baggy on him, but it was held with a belt on his hips, and he wore skater shoes._

_October had to admit it, Rance was pretty cute. Winking at him, he gave her a smirk. When her mother finally moved to the last man, October rolled her eyes. The last male was the same height as Rance. His features held that of an Asian who was mixed with Irish culture. Though his Asian heritage showed in his eyes. The male's black hair seemed to defy gravity as it poofed out in every which way. His eyes were green with specks of golden, and he had tan skin. He was a bit leaner then Rance, but still had muscles. His outfit was that of a plain blue t-shirt, boot-cut straight legged jeans, and black boots. October's mother noticed her daughter's eye roll and laughed to herself as she introduced the male. _

_"This is Ben, he can be pretty useful if you need to distract someone as he is a good actor." Ben, who also seemed to be the same age as Rance, looked at October and posed like he was a gangster and failed. _

_"Sup home girl?" His eyes held humor in them as he said the words. One look at him and October laughed. _

_Marie rolled her eyes and moved back over to her desk. "Now then, gang this is my daughter, October. She tends to be the brains of a group and a leader. Follow her orders and the heist will go fine."_

* * *

The thoughts of the past were quickly dispersed when the metal music stopped and ringing from her phone started. Groaning since her happy little bubble was destroyed, October looked at the call and grew curious. Answering the call, she said a quick "Hello?"

A male's voice that was an deeper then most men was heard. "Hey sis, how have ya been?"

October was confused as to why her brother was calling. The only times she ever heard from him was to tell her if he had any in-tell for her or to warn her that she was drawing attention to herself. "Hey J, is something wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry as she continued to drift through traffic and shifting the gears in her car.

"Well since you want to get straight to the point, yes. It seems your old client from Miami is trying to rat you out. He is saying that you were his main source of money..." Her brother's voice trailed off at the end. October scrunched her brow at this bit of information, she didn't like being accused of something she wasn't doing.

"Well you and I both know that isn't true. I don't supply money, I supply parts and other items. You better make sure he gets his story fixed, or else J." Her voice had taken a darker tone to it.

The blonde didn't like being the scape goat for others and having her very way of life threatened. October was one who wasn't known to be very rash when things like this happened. Her brother realizing as to what she was hinting at cleared his throat.

"You know I am taking care of it. I have had your file fixed to show that you have no invasion with him. But I am not sure how much longer I can keep you out of trouble like this Oct. People are starting to notice little things like how your name keeps coming up from their arrests and then all of a sudden you have no part in it. I don't want you to end up like mom, but I can't keep covering for you; you need to start being more careful, or get out of all this."

October sighed, there it goes again. People telling her that she needed to get out of the things she was already in. The girl was 25 years old, she knew what she was doing. She could get out at any time she wanted, that she was sure of. When the male's sister didn't answer right away, he was afraid she might have hung up. He checked his cell and saw that the call was still ongoing so he spoke again, calling his sister's name.

A huff could be heard from her end, "Yeah, I am still here. Rance told me the same thing not even three weeks ago. I swear, if I didn't know any better I would think you and him talk bout me." Her voice held a slight irritation to it, she hated when Rance and her brother sounded the same. She could of sworn they were one in the same if she didn't know any better.

"You know I am just looking out for you, I can not say the same for Rance though." When Joey said Rance's name, hatred was clear as day.

"He cares for me just like you do Joey. What he did in the past is just that, the past." She was quiet for a few moments when she saw her exit coming up.

"Look Joey, I have to go. Just keep me up dated on what the rat says." Before her brother could respond she ended the call. She knew that if she didn't then she was never going to hear the end of it about Rance. Between Joey and her, Rance was a touchy subject for many reasons. Her negative thoughts soon melted away when the sound of metal screams returned to her speakers.

A few hours later of driving, the familiar street of October's garage came into view. A huge smile soon engulfed her face as she realized she had reached her destination sooner then she thought. October didn't realize how much she had missed her baby, meaning her garage, until these short few moments when it came into her view. Five months were to long for her to be away, her smile only grew as she pulled into the parking lot in front of a aqua blue building.

The building it self was a good size, five garage doors were in a line. Each one opened with one type of car or another in the space and being worked on. The building had decent windows that were open scattered across the four brick walls, and the door to the office was held open to let air enter the stuffy room. The garage had words about the office that read **Messick Garage & Paint**.

Her father had started the garage before Joey and October were born, and told October that when she was old enough it was going to be passed down to her. The thought of her father made October's heart clench. He had been her best friend as he had taught her everything she knew about fixing and painting cars.

He taught her how to take a engine apart and put it back together blindfolded, and what cars were good for racing. He was the source of her love of racing and anything with cars. The garage had become a second home to her growing up. Every day after school that was where she was, helping her father work on customer's cars or helping her father with his own custom made racing car. After he died, she made sure to keep the shop running the way he did, and still had his racing car. It needed a lot of work still after 10 years of being totaled. It was a side projected that she was doing as she still remembered everything her dad had wanted to do to the car and the blonde racer wanted to make his dream a reality and hopefully have the chance to regain its once legendary rep.

Though sadly, that was still a far off dream, but she was getting close to the goal. The metal that was playing in her car was cut short when she turned off the car and stepped out of it. A group of five adults stopped what they were doing and came out of the stuffy shop, a smile soon appeared on the adults faces as they realized who the new comer was.

Two males and three females bolted to the blonde and group hugged her. Which in tow caused her white tank top and jean shorts to get dirty from the grease on eah of the mechanics. A playful pout played across October's face as she got dirty and glared at the group. "You guys ruined by clothes." A fake wine was heard in her voice as her eyes danced with mischief and a smirk played on her face. One of the males, whose hair defied gravity caught onto the humor and smirked.

In a deep voice he spoke, "Aw man, you guys ruined her clothes. How can I ravage her body now. God, such a waste."

October was flabbergasted for a second before she flipped Ben off. "Screw you man." She laughed as she said the words.

Ben smirked, "When and where baby?"

October rolled her eyes as everyone else was laughing at his comment. It was good to be home.

* * *

**AN: So now you kiddies know October's crazy family/crew. I hope you guys will love them as much as I do so far. Also, I am going to start doing what some other authors do and ask you guys a question at the end of each chapter.**

**Question of the Day: From the flash back, who would you say you like the most? Brandie, Nikki, Stella, Ben, Rance, or October?**


End file.
